American Airlines: Ready for Takeoff
by Ingeminate
Summary: With more than 31k members, the staff make it their mission to improve their reputation and be at the top. Despite threats of the rise of other airlines and their own internal dilemmas, they seek a rational balance between conformity and individuality. Rated M just in case.
1. Best (day) I ever had

**DISCLAIMER:** This is based off of real events on Roblox and my memory. Apologies for any inaccuracies shown in the story, I researched the topic the best that I could, and this was done as a third party perspective. While the characters are very real in the group, they **DO NOT** represent their actual personalities on Roblox nor in real life. They are all very nice people.

 **Everything is satire.**

And I do not own American Airlines, obviously.

* * *

 _March 23rd, 2016_

 _"Hold short." A voice echoed in the cockpit._

 _"North Wales Tower, American Airlines Flight 123 is ready for takeoff, request back-track."_

 _"Cleared takeoff Runway 19, American Airlines Flight 123."_

* * *

I wiped my forehead and looked out to the horizon. The crisp cold air brushed against the fuselage as I glanced at my co-pilot, Dev. He flexing his muscles at his reflection on the windshield. Suddenly, I couldn't tell if the whole plane smelled like curry or if it was just me.

The sunset beamed through the misty clouds as we moved across the runway. I looked around and saw the flight instruments glow like Christmas lights. The striped polyester seats kept a nice and simple touch.

"Don't be so tense, you'll be fine. In AA, everyone is chill." said Matt, one of the Senior Captains.

"Matt, are we meeting up this weekend?" Dev turned around and asked JJ.

"Might not, I'm going to Ohio to visit my cousins."

"Aight."

Matt sat back at the jump seat. He hastily scribbled on his clipboard to evaluate me. Though, he drew a dinosaur out of boredom. He crossed his legs and sighed, then texted his friends on Skype.

 _JJ78F: yo im testing this new guy with james, wish me luck lol  
Uninvolved: who is it?  
JJ78F: some guy named drake  
_ _ifJaden: lmao what kind of name is that_ _  
ifJaden: what if he's autistic  
Uninvolved: i heard he's a big fan of Drake too  
_

I brought out my iPhone and blasted Find Your Love. I'm a huge Drake fan, but if there's someone that I like better, it's the Weeknd. I would kill to go to one of their concerts, especially in the "6ix". I turned up the volume to three-quarters to max.

 _JJ78F: omfg he's playing Drake music too  
_ _Uninvolved: he's already [[[[[fired]]]]]  
Uninvolved: jk_  
 _ifJaden: LOL_  
 _JJ78F: we're taking off, bye_

I climbed to 35,000 feet, I made it to cruising. Matt called the flight attendant. "Hey Jen, could you serve dinner to the passengers please?"

"Yeah, sure thing." Jenny answered.

She pushed the trolley down the aisle and walked to the first Admirals Club member sat not far from where she was standing. A disgruntled dark-skinned boy with greasy hair looked at her and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Eyy, if I had a dollar, I would eat that ass out like an omelette. Can I have some of that snatch?"

"I'm sorry, we don't serve that." The other First Class passengers bursted out laughing while she proceeded to move down the cabin. "Careful now, we don't want to deploy the oxygen masks."

20 minutes later, she called Matt. "Uhh, Matt? Why are we having a flight in the first place when the captain is a trainee and an intern being a first officer?"

"..No clue. I just realized that. Let's not tell Andy." Matt replied. He hung up the phone and turned to me. "Hey Drake, we're clear to land now."

"Oh, okay." Dev and I started to follow the landing checklist and told Dev to turn on the flaps so we could have a lower approach speed and a steeper angle of descent, then the gear as we went closer to the runway.

* * *

 _"North Wales Tower, this is Boeing 737."_

 _"Boeing 737, North Wales Tower, go ahead." said air traffic control._

 _"American Airlines Flight 123 is two miles East 2,000'. Inbound for landing."_

 _"Cleared Straight in Runway one nine. Report crossing the freeway."_

 _"American Airlines Flight 123."_

* * *

We taxi toward the gate and carefully lined up with the jetway. A couple minutes later, we came to a halt. Dev slapped my back and said "Nice job, I didn't think we would make it out alive, haha."

"Yeah, you were great. I'm guessing you had some experience before." said Matt, while not making eye contact with me.

"I was actually one of the founders of AA in 2014. Then, when the owner gave it away I left, then I came back in 2015 and left in January when I felt it was too much trouble." I replied.

"Uhh, alright." Matt muttered as he continues to text away.

Dev took the microphone and offered it to me, "Wanna do the final announcement?"

I hesitated "Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain Drake, and welcome back to North Wales International Airport. Local time is 11:55 PM and the temperature is 10 degrees celsius. On behalf of American Airlines and the entire crew, I'd like to thank you for joining us on this trip and we are looking forward to seeing you on board again in the near future. Have a nice night!"

* * *

After the passengers have disembarked the aircraft, Matt, Jenny, Dev and I also exited and walked through Arrivals the gate. Matt stopped us halfway with some good news.

"Check your ranks." he said with a smirk.

Dev and I refreshed the group page on our phones, then we looked up each other with smiles. We were finally promoted to captains. Dev went to Matt and give him a high five. Jenny went to hug Matt as well.

"Thanks bro, you're the best." said Dev.

"No problem. Now Drake, let's introduce you to the other staff. Follow me." Matt and Dev walked away from me, while they snapchatted with their friends. Jenny walked away in another direction with her suitcase, probably to go home.

I took off my overcoat and shook it vigorously, straightened my tie, smoothed out my uniform and wiped my shoes with a handkerchief. I couldn't do anything with the stubble on my face, but all in all I looked fairly presentable. I followed the others after buttoning up my overcoat and they led me to a briefing room. Here, three other guys stood up as we walked through the door.

"Hi, welcome." They all said. I shook each of their hands.

One of them came up and pointed me to other guy. "I'm Andy, the Vice President. And this sperry fairy of a Senior Advisor is Jaden." He paused for a bit. "I support Trump, and if you bash him in any way, my bigotry and I will kick out of the group. Got it?". He chuckled. "I'm kidding, maybe."

Jaden was on his tip toes to reach a book. I grabbed it from the shelf and gave it to him.

"Thanks." he muttered. Jaden looked away and chatted to Andy and Matt.

A few minutes later, all five of us left the room and walked around the terminal. We stopped in front of a giant A321.

"Drake, welcome to American Airlines." We talked for a bit when a little boy with a Nerf gun jumped around and ran up to us.

"What the hell?! I missed the damn flight! I want another one now! ASAP!" the boy screamed and threw a tantrum on the floor.

Andy snapped his fingers and the boy disappeared. "Kids, they just never learn. Anybody wanna go to Headlines before we fly back to Dallas? It's a new bar downtown." We all agreed.

After we left North Wales, another passenger who missed his flight was standing at check-in. He looked around and stood there, even though the airport is closed.

"Hello?" he yelled. "Anyone there? I want a ticket!"

"Hello?!"

* * *

 _What happens next? Who's gonna show up later? I honestly don't know..._


	2. Sitting in the terminal with my woes

_March 24th, 2016_

The noisemaker blew, nearly poking Matt's eye.

"You deserved it after helping us out for last 8 months!" Andy shook him excitedly.

"More like 8 years." Matt retorted. He had just been promoted to Board of Directors.

I was sitting in the lounge with Matt and Andy at the upper floor in Vivamus, gazing at a picture of her. She had these sparkling green eyes and silky smooth dark brown hair that killed me on the inside. Meanwhile, Matt, Andy, and Jaden were cooing and giggling at pictures of Daisy Ridley.

Matt unwrapped his Chipotle burrito, and stuck a candle on it. "Thanks guys."

Suddenly, a guy went to us from outside of the building with a zig-zag motion, with a hoverboard. Andy got up and pushed his giant redhead backwards, and knocked him down.

"Guys, guys. We're having a party, and everyone's invited!" He started to throw flyers around the airport, laced with wet black ink on hot sheets of paper, straight out of the press.

I picked up one of the flyers off the carpeted floor. It slowly bent backward as I skimmed through it.

 _APRIL FOOL'S PARTY!_  
 _Friday, April 1st, 2016_  
 _5:00 PM to 11:00 PM PDT_

 _Carson's House_  
 _3526 Spruce Ave._  
 _Reno, NV 89501_

 _RSVP to Carson at 775-555-0142_  
 _Or just show up at the door_

I quickly pocketed the flyer into my backpack, while the bighead is still rolling around the check-in area. Andy grabbed his shirt and wanted him roll to escape, without the thought of running by foot himself.

"Lando, we fired you months ago. Why do you keep on causing trouble? You even had the balls to pilot an aircraft _with passengers_ inside."

"It's not like he crashed the plane or anything." A blond guy ducked his head through the doorframe. He looked around and noticed all these sheets of paper and us with our disgusted faces on. He pulled out his bright orange tie and waved with it.

"Ew, it's Carson." Matt joked.

"Uh, who is he?" I asked.

"He's the private school kid whose godfather is the President of the United States. Has his own private jet and everything." said Jaden.

"Obama? Seriously?"

"I know right."

Andy, still holding on to Lando while exchanging glances with each other, spun him around until he winced and pushed him out of the airport, still on his hoverboard. Not long after that, Lando came back, this time on his feet. He started to open his mouth.

"Nope, still fired." said Andy.

"So, are we having a flight tonight?" Carson asked.

"Probably not, these hijackings are getting out of hand." Andy replied.

"Are you guys going to the party or not?"

"Hell yeah we are, it's gonna be lit." said Jaden, while cleaning up the mess that Lando made. "What the fucking hell? He made skid marks over my fucking floor!"

Andy also cleaned up and took his pile to the recycling bins. "I'm excited already."

"Your schlong?" Matt joked. Andy threw the pile of flyers at his face.

Carson went to a desk to open his briefcase and took out some AeroMag magazines. "Have you guys even subscribed anymore? You still have last year's copies for Christ's sake." He went around and gave each of us a copy, then showed us a review on Aqua Airways. It showed stiff lawn chairs with bright neon colors, and a wooden chestnut-colored cabin floor.

"What the hell are those seats?" Matt nearly shrieked. "Look, they even made from wood too!"

"It's like they made a flying patio instead." Jaden exclaimed.

"So Carson, how are you going to plan this?" I asked him.

"Well, my parents are going to the Swiss Alps for a business trip on that day, so I'll have the whole house to myself." Everyone ooh'd. "Bring food if you want, but I just bought my own vending machine."

"Nice."

"—and a swimming pool.. and a basketball court."

"You're insane." Andy flicked his forehead. Carson pretended to punch him.

"Also, you can bring alcoholic beverages. Just make sure it doesn't get too far."

"Got it sir." said Matt. He brought out his phone and searched up the nearest LCBO store. "Ohh, how about music?"

"Yes! Send me some suggestions on Skype and I'll make a playlist." Carson replied.

I widened my eyes and stood on the desk. "Guys." They all looked at me. "We need to pick up girls!"

"Yeah!" they all cheered in unison.

"We're gonna get wasted!"

"Yeah!"

"We're gonna turn up so hard!"

"Yeah!"

"We're gonna have a flight today!" Matt exclaimed.

"NO!"

Andy grabbed his backpack and proceeded to walk to the door. "I have a biology test tomorrow that I never even studied for. I'll be dead if I don't start today." he jumped up and swung on the doorframe, and let go. "See ya guys."

"Well, uh.. I just realized that I need to do errands, bye." Jaden yawned, grabbed his bag and ran to the bus stop.

"I'm gonna just look at more pictures of Rey (Daisy Ridley's role in SW)" Matt said while he was really snapchatting his crush. He showed me a screenshot of a girl with a dog filter on. "Doesn't she look cute with dog ears and a snout?" he gazed at the picture. "She is so adorable, did I mention she's only a freshman in high school?"

I cringed a little. "Yup, real cute."

Matt nearly shed a tear, and wiped his eye with the sleeve of his cotton Georgetown University crewneck.

"I'm gonna go, see you both at the party?" Matt left while still looking at his phone.

"Definitely." Carson and I waved to each other, then I took a bus to work.

* * *

Carson's phone rang, it's Lando. He answered it.

"Yo, Carson, can I go to the party? Pretty pleeease?"

"No way Lando. Every time you show up, something bad always happens. Last time, you broke all my mom's china and I had to tell her that I went to make it 'even more antique'. And the time before that, my whole house was filled with plastic balls, from floor to ceiling. Care to explain that?"

"Carson I swear, that was only one time. I will never do something like that again. And I may have butt-dialed a distributor, drunk."

"Uhh.."

"I can control myself. Listen." Lando slapped himself twice on speaker. "See?"

"Fine, I'll see you there. Get a leash so I can use it on you too haha."

"Got it." Lando hung up.

Carson shook his head. Is he really serious?

* * *

 _ **Author's note + Disclaimer:**_ Carson's address is fake, and Obama is not his godfather.

 _Ahhhh first party! I wonder who's gonna hook up with who. Or will everyone get friendzoned? To be honest, I don't know Lando for real but I really hope he behaves in the story. Apologies for the brain fart and the lack of consistency. This is what happens when I get 100% creative freedom. I don't know why but I'd like to create a sequel, even though this is only the second chapter. I see some potential in this project and I hope you do too. ^^_

 _And in this context, hijacking = exploits_


	3. Shot for me

_April 1st, 2016_

Matt, Andy, Jaden and I stepped from the black car, gaping at the large mansion that set beyond the sidewalk, towering over me as if attempting to intimidate us. There were uniquely twisted fencing kept the house enclosed, neatly trimmed hedges surrounded the house. The roof was peaked, slanting down at an angle. The windows had cream curtains hanging on the other side of them, drawn so that the moonlight could stream through.

As we stepped onto the sidewalk, I noticed a marble fountain sitting towards the right side of the lawn. An angel holding a flower was perched on top, looking up towards the sky. Water spurted from its other hand, which lay gently out in front of it. It fell gently towards the crystal blue pool beneath it, causing ripples to form and wave out until they were no more. Bushes trimmed into all sorts of animals: cats, dogs, rabbits, giraffes, elephants, penguins, birds, snakes...All life-size. The water sparkled in the distance as we walked towards the extravagant house, down the little stone path to the black door.

I gently pressed the doorbell, which glowed with a yellow light surrounding the white button. Hearing a faint 'ding dong' I huffed, waiting for someone to come to the door. It was moments later opened by a man wearing a faint blue dress shirt and black trousers, with his hair slicked back.

"Ahh, hello Drake, Carson is not here at the moment. He had to go to a concert at the last minute."

We looked at each other in shock. His car isn't there as well. We managed to catch a flight to Reno just to have fun. This would be the first time we really hung out as a group with no obligations.

"Well, since you came all the way to surprise him, would you all care to stay for a little bit?" He noticed all the food we were carrying, and with Matt and Andy also holding cases of beer under a couple of large Hot Topic tees. We nodded and went inside, because we were too tired to keep holding everything.

After the man had closed the door, we stole a glance around the place. The black and white linoleum floor of the entrance glowed, obviously having been cleaned every day. Stairs lay across the room, climbing toward the ceiling. A doorway was on either side of the room, one admitting you into the kitchen, the other into the living room. The walls were a crimson red with light golden brush swipes crossing over it, creating a shimmer effect.

"This turned out just great. I'm gonna kill him tomorrow." Matt said.

"I don't know, I doubt he would just abandon something so big after all the planning." Andy said as he folded his arms and sunk down the delicately patterned couch.

Carson came pounding upstairs and he ran down the gold winding staircase, aiming a paintball gun. "Surprise motherfuckers! Did I get you yet?!" He shot a neon purple bullet at Jaden's upper arm. "April Fools, you fools!"

"Fuck you, Carson." Jaden laughed.

Carson brought out his stereo and blasted 'Turn Down For What' at max volume. I put my iPhone on its dock and changed the song to "The Motto".

"Chill, we're the only ones here right now. And since you're so fancy, you should've hosted a masquerade ball"

"Good idea, but my parents usually host those in Vegas." Carson replied.

The doorbell rang, Carson went to open the door and a random guy walked in, while dragging another poor guy tied at his feet. He hung his Jack Wills jacket in the closet next to the front door. "Look, I found a prisoner."

"You mean slave." Andy stifled his laughter.

"Kyle, shut the fuck up. I'll be laughing all the way to the bank one day while you all pick cotton _for_ me." The boy untied his feet and got up, dusted himself off and looked around the house.

"Then how come I'll get my first car before you, Mateyo?" Jaden giggled.

"Shut up you 50 year old harley riding gangster wannabe."

"Someone's crusty. Need some moisturizer? You're turning into ash!" Andy laughed.

Mateyo jumped at Andy and pushed him to the wall. He bobbed his head back. Andy bent down and kicked him in the shins, knocking him over. Mateyo swung his right arm, but Andy caught it, then flipped him over hitting the floor. Jaden and Kyle ran to them and tried to break them up.

The doorbell rang once again, I opened the door to see Lando, who wore his signature bighead and yelling "Bonjour amigos!". He rolled in with his overboard and raised up a pool noodle as a sword. Kyle winced, Carson gave him a smug look, while Andy, Jaden and Mateyo looked at him questionably. What halloween costume is he wearing this time? A meth addict? A drunkard? A preschooler? Himself? He only showed up in a Kestrel shirt and khaki shorts.

"Oh my goodness Lando, you came at quite a time." Carson sheepishly attempted to get him out but to no avail.

Lando ran halfway to the living room, and quickly stopped and looked at us. "We're gonna turn up, turn down, and turn every other direction because it's gonna be lit as fuck."

Meanwhile, Kyle looked out the window and saw two U-Haul trucks parked at the house. "Lando, the fuck are these?"

"Party supples."

"Like..?" Matt questioned if he should just leave now.

"Sabres, spray painted lambs, champagne turrets. Not that much."

"Spray painted _lambs_?" Jaden exclaimed.

"Champagne _turrets_?!" Andy exclaimed.

"Relax, I got this all under control.." Lando assured them.

"Not for long." I said.

With the door still open, another person ran in Carson's house, while flailing his arms stitched with iron-on tiger and frog patches on his sleeves. He whipped out his iPhone, turned it on himself and took a selfie by the door, with us in the background (and Andy and Mateyo still on the floor). We noticed a station van with a tall antennae that could shadow the streetlights. A group of other guys with video cameras and microphones recorded us while they were still outside.

"...Please tell me we're not live on TV."

* * *

 _ **Author's note:** As you have probably noticed. I'm basically dragged on this entire storyline. 1-2 characters will be introduced during the remainder of this project. And two chapters in one day. This house party will have unlimited food and alcohol; things will be smashed, people will be smashed, it's gonna be the best party these guys have ever been to in their lives._

 _Or the worst, depend on how this will turn out lmao._


	4. Doing it wrong

_**Another note since some of you still don't get the hint at this point:** I'd like to put as little personal info as possible about people. So don't be mad if your address is wrong or if anything about your 'private life' is inaccurate, be it age/school/appearance/etc._

* * *

"But we are!" The patch kid said to me. He turned back to the camera. "Welcome to MTV's Hottest Cribs! I'm your host Tiger, or as you may have known me as BtwItsTiger. And my god, you have a sweet place indeed!"

Everyone froze and we exchanged glances at each other while we took the time to take in what was going on. Tiger brought in his camera crew and they stormed through the house. Carson, still armed with a paintball gun, jokingly aimed at Josh behind his back then lowered it.

"But, this isn't my house." I told Tiger.

"Oh, you're not Carson? Then who is?" He asked.

Carson poked him by the shoulder. "I am. Hi."

"My bad." Tiger pushed Carson toward the cameras. "Anyway, this is Carson's crib! Has a nice ring to it too. So what's going down Carson?"

"Heh, I forgot you were coming today. We're having an April Fools party" He laughed a little. "Just before you came. I pretended that I forgot and went to a concert in New York, but here I am. It's gonna be lit!"

Lando walked right up to the cameras, so close that it looked like his face was zoomed all the way in. "Hey mom! I'm on TV! I love you!" Carson pushed him out of the way

"The fun has just begun my friends!" Tiger walked over to the vending machine and directed his camera crew toward it. "Let's see if I can afford to buy a soda now." He deposits some loose change and got a bottle of pepsi. "Y'know." he said while opening the bottle. "I was at someone else's crib the other day and they had a minigames area. His soda costed fifty dollars. Can you all believe that?" He ended up chugging the whole two litre bottle.

"Not at all.." I muttered. I think it's the acoustics in the house, but I could hear his his belly making slushing noises.

A group of screaming girls ran right into the house and started crowding around Tiger. One familiar looking girl in the crowd looked like that dog filter girl Matt told me about.

"Ahhh! Tiger! We love you!" They all tried to hug him, or squeeze him to death as so it seems.

Matt turned around and saw the girl jumping behind the others and nearly had a heart attack. He walked up to her. "D-Dana?"

She stopped jumping and talked to Matt. "Oh hey Matt, nice to see you here." She turned back around. "We love your house Tiger!" she and the other girls screamed. "And we love you!"

Tiger calmed them down and backed away. "Ladies, please." He gestured them to us. "There's plenty of me, and other fresh meat to go around." The girls shrieked and ran towards everyone else besides me. They were even hitting on _Lando_.

Lando grabbed a priceless crystal swan off the fireplace. "The party is just getting started!" He threw it across the room.

"THE FUCK LANDO?!" Carson yelled at him while a steady stream of people walked inside his house. He made a long jump over the couch and miraculously caught the 25-inch tall crystal, with a scrape on his right elbow. "I should've put the my expensive shit away first." he swore under his breath.

Lando was juggling wine, shot and cocktail glasses, surprisingly he didn't drop or attempt to throw them. Jaden caught them one by one and poured some tequila and other spirits in them, while Andy distributed beer bottles by the door.

I have to do something, Carson's gonna get killed when his parents come back. I mean sure he has butlers and maids but what if something is broken. _What if the POTUS is coming?_ I needed a way to grab some attention before this party is getting out hand.

So I grabbed a beer bottle, chugged it, cleared my throat and smashed it against the fireplace. Somehow, everyone paid attention to me.

"So uhh, who wants to see a magic trick?" I asked them. Everyone cheered.

"Oh oh ohh, I got something to help you with that." said Lando. I shuddered at the thought of what was about to come. Lando went out and rolled back in with a box that could've been a closet. He set it beside me, nobody bat an eye.

"Uh, thanks. Any volunteers?" Some people raised their hands. "Anyone?" I pointed to Kyle. "What about you Kyle? Come up here you silly boy!"

He pointed to himself, "Me?" he mouthed.

"Yes sir! Come up here!" I replied. Jaden, who was serving drinks was so in shock, he didn't notice that the glasses poured were overflowing. Andy dropped a bottle and stared at me intently with wide eyes. Carson stood there and made an 'oh fuck' face.

Kyle nervously walked up in front of the crowd and looked at me. "You're fucked if something happens."

"Alright Kyle, please walk into the box." Kyle walked in and I closed the doors securely. "Now folks, this is where the magic happens."

"Or when to raise hell." Mateyo whispered to Carson, he nodded in fear.

There were 3 blades that were already pulled out, all of which seemed to be dull. I pushed in the first blade into the box at neck level. Kyle didn't react negatively, yet. Everyone cheered except the Andy, Jaden, Carson, and Mateyo, who were all silently praying and holding their breaths. I pushed in the second blade, Kyle winced a little and probably accepted his fate. The crowd cheered louder. Then, I pushed in the final blade, at waist level, as hard as I could.

"BLOODY FUCKING HELL!" Kyle yelled at the top of his lungs. The crowd cheered for a split second then gasped after they saw blood leaking out of the box. "Guys, fucking help me!"

I panicked and tried to remove the blades. But, the blades were stuck. Kyle was coughing and hyperventilating. The guys ran up to help us, but we couldn't pry off the blades nor the door open.

"Well, this would be a funny trip to the emergency room." Said Kyle, trying to ease his pain and the others.

"This shit isn't funny! Quick, call an ambulance!" Andy yelled. I dialled 911.

* * *

 _"Nine-one-one operator. What is your emergency?"_

 _"Hi, my friend just got chopped in half!"_

 _"Excuse me? What do you mean by that?"_

 _"I was doing this magic trick where I had to saw someone in pieces. Something happened and he has a giant cut on his waist!"_

 _"Where are you?" the dispatcher asked. I quickly grabbed out my crumpled flyer. "3526 Spruce Ave. 89501"_

 _"_ _Don't hang up. Help is on the way._ _"_

Kyle stepped out of the back of the box. He was grinning from ear to ear, and holding a squeeze bottle of ketchup that he stepped on. "April fools, suckers."

"Kyle what the fuck?!" I exclaimed. I went back to the call. "Wait wait! Sorry sir, uhh. It was an April Fools prank. My bad." I hung up and felt a strange sense of relief.

Carson stood up and aimed his paintball gun at him. "Get him." He started shooting at Kyle everywhere. We all tackled and and tickled him to the ground, when suddenly, we heard some creaking sounds on the ceiling.

* * *

 _ **Author's note:** Well, this took an unexpected turn.  
_ _"Needs more Drake." says Usc, as he hovers over my screen.  
_ _"Fam chill" Jenny slaps Usc at the head. "Anyway, we hope you enjoyed the chapter!"_


	5. No control

**Note:** Whaddup everyone it's your girrrrrl—just kidding.

 _This is where the M-rating really sets in. So if you don't like all things sex, please close your window/tab or read the ending. If not, then keep reading. Enjoy!~_

* * *

"Do you guys hear that?" I shushed everyone.

"Yeah, it's Maghetto's ancestors chained in the attic." Andy responded. The whole room roared with laughter.

Andy, Jaden, Mateyo, Carson, Kyle and I shushed each other, then tiptoed up the winding stairs slowly. The stairs and the ceiling creaked some more. We tiptoed up faster thinking that it would be less noisy, but the stairs creaked louder.

"Wait, I heard going on the side works." Jaden suggested. We tiptoed—wait, why are we tiptoeing? We walked up using the side of the steps, and it worked. But as we came up, the creaking became louder, then we heard some moaning. Carson felt pale.

"Oh no, if it's coming from my parents room," he cringed. "My dad is gonna send me to Syria for this. I can't live in a villa there!"

"Why not? Syria was beautiful before ISIS took over and bombed it away.." Kyle said.

"Exactly!"

"Well, let's go and find out." I walked down the hall as the others followed. The moans echoed through the hallway, turning into louder moans, then some screaming with every step.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, downstairs.._

"Hello it's me!" A guy barged in and waved his homemade model of a banana airplane, with carefully carved windows from toothpicks, and even the flaps. It was geared with pretzel and liquorice wheels, and a tortilla chip tail section.

13 shots of vodka, 8 shots of tequila, 5 beers and a couple minutes that felt like an hour later, Lando came to greet him "Oh hey Rabid Butt Kid, great to see you again. Thanks for bringing food." He took the tortilla chip rudder and ate it.

"NOOOOOOO!" Rabid screamed. "And it's Rabid Butt _Man_!" He started to chase Lando around the house. Lando ran around the living room pretending to be an airplane, and knocked Carson's 70-inch flat screen off its shelf with his flailing arms. Rabid chased him into the kitchen and grabbed china plates, then threw them at Lando as frisbees, and missed.

"Hahahaha do you know fast I am? I'm the Landojet! _Blpppppp_ " Lando hopped on the counter and jumped with his belly down. Rabid followed and jumped on him.

* * *

"Ready guys?" I asked the them. They winced a bit.

"I really hope it's not that fat people porn." said Andy.

"Or that midget porn you watched once, _Andy_." Jaden remarked.

Slowly, I turned the doorknob. Like an old witch, it creaked open, but quietly. We all stood in the doorway as our jaws dropped. We just walked in on a foursome with Tiger, Dana the dog-filter girl, another random girl, and.. _Matt_?! They all scrambled to hide under the sheets.

"I want—ugh no thank you." Andy said with a disgusted face. "Not with _him_ here."

"Oh _hell no_. I'm done for." Carson slapped himself and wished he was dreaming.

"Mmmmm.." Mateyo sighed.

"Boobs!" Jaden lit up.

"Uhh.." I had no words.

Kyle facepalmed himself and looked away as well. Andy used a pair of socks to blindfold himself pulled Matt off of the bed and dragged him out of the room. "Matt, what kind of other kinky shit are you into?" He slammed the door and we all started to leave.

Matt flailed his arms and clawed into the wooden floor. "Wait! What about my clothes?!" The door opened and his clothes were thrown at his head, then it slammed shut once more.

* * *

"I paid $7 to make that plane!" Rabid yelled while still chasing Lando around the house. Then Lando ran up to him, grabbed his banana aircraft out of his hands and shoved it in his mouth.

"Hahahahaha you should've bought a real model, scrub." Lando teased while he messed up Rabid's fiery orange and navy blue hair, then ran away again. He grabbed a random set of keys from the coffee table, or, what was, since he managed to drop Carson's emergency flat-screen TV from the balcony. He ran outside of the house and hopped on a motorcycle. Somehow, the drunk bighead started the ignition.

At the same time. We walked back downstairs, with a half-naked Matt. Jaden heard the familiar revving sound. The same one that his motorcycle made. His heart stopped. "Is that my 2007 Kawasaki ZX6R Ninja?"

We ran outside to see Lando driving but not out of Carson's driveway. Jaden ran up and demanded "Give. Me. My _fucking_ keys."

"Nya nya, nya nya nya, you can't catch me!" Lando sung. We all walked up to them.

"Please Lando, you're drunk. Just give Jaden the keys." Carson and I asked him.

"I'm gonna blacklist you from all our flights either way. Now give them back." Jaden told him.

Lando, still driving in circles left the driveway and into the street. Jaden chased him by foot. "GIVE ME BACK MY FUCKING KEYS!" Lando didn't listen. "I NEED THEM TO GET HOME TOO!"

"Haha! The FBI will never get me!" He stood up on the pedals and raised arms back. "I BELIEVE I CAN FLY, WOOOOOOOOOO!" He passed by a red stoplight. "I BELIEVE I CAN TOUCH THE SK—WHOA!" He rear-ended a Honda Civic and flung himself over it, then _splat!_ He landed face first and dragged some twenty feet by the asphalt.

* * *

We made it to the scene by Carson's Range Rover, surprisingly left untouched

"Lando!" we cried.

"My baby!" Jaden cried. He went to examine what was left of his ride.

The rest of us ran up to Lando's, we were prepared to do what it takes. But, we don't know what?

"Uhh uhh Andy, you resuscitate him." I told him.

"Fuck off, Matt was the one who used a lot of mouth action here! Matt, you do it." Andy told the finally clothed boy.

"Ugh, I'll do it." I said. Everyone watched as I checked his pulse. Nothing. I pinched and shook his arm. Nothing. Mouth was spewing from his mouth. Should I still do it? I moved my head closer to him. Everyone said "Eww" as I gave him mouth-to-mouth. Nothing.

Lando's body became cold. This wasn't an April Fool's joke. I called 911.

 _"Nine-one-one operator. What is your emergency?"_

 _"Hey, this guy just rear ended a car with a motorcycle and flew off it. He's not breathing and I tried CPR. I don't really know where I am!" Carson yelled out the intersection in the background._

 _"Aren't you the same guy who made that call about chopping his friend's body with a box?"_

 _"Yeah. But, this is different. He's not breathing and he's bleeding everywhere."_

 _"Don't hang up, help is on the way"_

Five minutes later, an ambulance and a fire truck arrived at the scene. Emergency workers checked Lando's vitals once more as we all huddle together. Yes, guys should be allowed to huddle. Then, they put Lando in a body bag.

The sirens blared around the area while I'm standing there, thinking that I could've done something. I don't even know the guy that well, but he seemed to be the energy, the fuel that runs that airline, what keeps us together.

Carson shed a tear. "I'm really gonna miss the guy."

"Yeah, maybe I shouldn't have fired him.." Andy agreed.

Jaden looked at his pile of scrapped metal and smiled. "Well, more insurance money for me then."

* * *

 _Jenny: Wowowow, Jaden is horrible. How did you all like that ending? Ahhh poor lando!_  
 _Usc: You. Forgot. More. Drake._  
 _Jenny: But but, I delivered more sad Drake :(_  
 _Usc: True, but did you have to put that sex scene there? But that ending, 100-0 real quick._

 _This isn't over yet! More chapters yet to come, this won't break AA! Thanks for reading! *waves*_


	6. Over

_April 8th, 2016_

So a week has passed since Carson's party was wrecked with havoc. Allow me to update what happened— Lando found out the consequences of uh.. being himself. Jaden and Andy went on a vacation for some business trip. Tiger, was charged with statutory rape so he lost his show and was forced to resign from American Airlines. Matt went to China, out of all places to party. By a coincidence, Carson's parents were watching MTV's Hottest Cribs in the Swiss Alps at the same time he was hosting the party. They 'grounded' him by throwing out all his eighty credit cards and sent him to Barcelona to work as a janitor in the Sagrada Familia (a really fucking huge church).

I don't feel human anymore. I don't feel like others, have a personality, get excited, stay in any moment for long. Now when I'm out with friends I'm quiet, never have anything to say, and it's like I'm not even there. Like I'm watching a movie in first person. There but disconnected. I wanted more out of life other than just waiting for the day to finish. It's like my brain is always in this fog and clouded over. I actually felt like I'm being weighed down as well. Nothing is natural. I said that I'm fine, and give the appropriate response to comments. "Sorry to hear that", laugh on cue, but when in reality I was just not into it.

* * *

 _Cue flashback._

 _"Did he just seriously just stole someone else's bike?" I asked Carson._

 _"Yup. Lando, always up to no good." Carson replied._

 _We watched Jaden screaming "My bike! Fucking give it back!" He ran up the hill in this cul-de-sac and chased Lando without stopping for a moment._

 _"Wow, was he always a sprinter?" Mateyo asked. "I always thought he had no muscle at all."_

 _"That, I can't answer." Carson walked toward his carbon black Range Rover SUV. "Holy shit, no dents on it. This is a miracle!"_

 _From about half a mile away, we still heard Jaden screaming "GIVE ME BACK MY FUCKING KEYS!" at Lando. "When I catch up to you I'll slit your fucking_ _throat with them!"_

 _"Let's go." Carson shoved me, Mateyo, Kyle, Andy, and Matt, with me taking shotgun and the other three being cramped sitting in the back._

 _"Stop eating up the world's supply of fried chicken, Mateyo!" Kyle exclaimed._

 _"Just stop being black in the first place." Andy joked, we all laughed a bit._

 _"Stop being the superior race then. With Trump, you're all gonna be sorry." Mateyo retorted._ _Carson sped up to Jaden and Lando and we finally made it to the scene. We just realized that we stayed up the whole night._

 _"Well, more insurance money for me then." Jaden said. He glanced at the Civic "Hey, it has a butt now haha!" Right after he said that, police arrived at the scene. Forensic investigators put markers on the site and drew a silhouette of where Lando used to be. A couple of police officers walked up to us._ _He brought out his notepad. "Excuse me, do you all know the victim of this accident?" We exchanged glances at each other, then back at the officer, and nodded. "Yeah, yeah we do." said Andy._

 _"My name is Officer Hardy, I work at the Reno Police Department. Also present is Officer Brady. We would like to ask you all to come with us for some brief questioning. Please step into the vehicles."_

 _Fast forward to the interrogation room. They interviewed each of us with the same questions._

 _"_ _Before the interview, I must remind you that you have the right to free independent legal advice either on the telephone or in person and at this point you have or haven't elected to have a legal advisor present. Your right to legal advice is an ongoing right and if at any point you wish to seek legal advice, let me know and I can stop the interview so you can do this._ _"_

 _"Do you think I can afford a motherfucking lawyer, motherfucker?" Mateyo replied.  
_

 _"_ _Can you give your full name and your date of birth, please?_ _"_

 _"My name is Drake Charles Bradley. I was born in December 17th, 1996." I replied._

 _"_ _Before I carry on, I'm going to caution you that you do not have to say anything but it may harm your defense if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be used in evidence._ _"_

 _"But, I'm just a boy!" said Carson._

 _"_ _Okay, tell me why you think you're here._ _"_

 _"Because you told us to get into your bloody car!" Kyle exclaimed._

 _"How did you know Landy Lando?"_

 _Andy stifled his laughter. "That's his name?!" He bursted out laughing and collapsed on the floor._

 _"What happened before the accident?"_

 _"He stole my beloved motorcycle." Jaden replied. But somehow, everyone of us used the same story. Even Jaden, who was the first to be at the crash site. We said that we planned to have a simple barbeque, but then Tiger popped by and threw a party and it became out of control. At the end of the interviews, the police let each of us choose a tape to be sealed. None of us turned out to be suspects in the end._

 _Except when we got back to Carson's house. We saw the police storming the party, and Tiger being handcuffed by their car._

* * *

"Hey. Hey!" Houston poked my shoulder, then snatched his DC-6 blueprints out of my hand. "Don't draw Drake on them, Drake."

"Sorry sir. My head was somewhere else." I flatly said.

"Fired." He quickly erased my artwork. "So fired."

"Wow, thanks." We were preparing for a flight at Vivamus when a guy walked towards our check-in desk, decked out a black leather bomber jacket and a Compton snapback.

"Yo yo yo, Eazy-A in the house!" He pulled off his shades and leaned on the desk. "Sup."

Houston took off his cap and threw it out the doorway. "Andrew, what the fuck are you wearing?"

"My Eazy-A wear of course!"

"Andrew, staff don't wear this shit here. Go change, or fired."

" _Pffft_ , chill man, you're always bluffing every time"

"Didn't Eazy-E die 22 years ago? From AIDS?" I asked him.

"Yeah man, I need me some pussy too. Alright I'm joking." He flicked Houston's head. "I don't want ten different children spawned from the age of 12." He went outside to pick up his hat and put it back on his head.

"So you're saying you don't mind getting AIDS?"

"Oh yeah, that too." He sheepishly laughed.

Kyle walked in, threw his bag over the desk and walked toward the gates. He noticed Andrew then walked back. "Andrew, the fuck are you wearing?" He took off Andrew's cap and threw it outside again.

"Fucker, I don't play fetch."

"Then don't act like you do. Guys, we need to be more professional. With Andy and Jaden gone, we need to take over where they left off and run things more smoothly." Kyle said. We nodded. He proceeded to change the gate sign.

 _AMERICAN AIRLINES FLIGHT 2410  
_ _DFW - LAX  
DEPARTING AT 9:30 AM_

Not long after that, herds of people walked in and piled up at the self check-in kiosks. Some ran around the perimeter to find a way to get into the tarmac, some ran around the main foyer to find a way to get to the gates, others were attacking us by the manual check-in area.

One guy walked in and strutted to the desk where Kyle and I was, and slammed his briefcase onto it. He saluted us with his pilot cap "Hey! Are we having a flight today?" He said quickly "What aircraft are we using?" Kyle glared at him.

* * *

 _Jenny: Holy crap! Over 100 views on the story! Thanks so much guys!  
Usc: This was good, but it was kinda sad. But... Drake is more sad outta love. Not some moron dying.  
Jenny: Yes, the love of family!  
Usc: Needs more sad and LOVESICK Drake._

 _Thanks again for the indirect contributions everyone, more chapters to come. Hope you enjoy!~_


	7. Marvins room

"Kirk, you always ask us that every single day. We're not robots you know, we have lives to attend to as well."

"I'm not that guy who was screaming out 'blue' in the cockpit and showed utter disrespect." Kirk said all in one breath. "Nor was I that guy who nearly stalled and plunged five thousand feet a couple of weeks ago." He looked to the ceiling. "Oh wait, that was me."

Kyle shoved his badge at his chest. "Don't screw this up again."

"Yes sir, sorry sir!" Kirk ran all the way to the gate.

Matt walked into the airport, with two girls slung on each of his shoulders. It was clearly obvious that he was in a daze, and probably drunk. A shorter guy followed with a bowl and a fork in his hands.

"So, how was China?" Andrew hopped on a desk, forgetting that check-in was still going on. "Oh Nood, eating rice again?"

Nood ate his rigatoni carbonara. "No you wannabe nigger, it's pasta."

Andrew gave him a puzzled look. "Italian food in China? How could it be?"

"The same kind of magic that gives white people the power to serve at sushi restaurants." Nood replied. I nearly choked on my gatorade.

Matt continued to makeout with Dana and some other Chinese girl at the doorway. He finally let go and got a pocket of air. "Great, I probably have more lung cancer than I already have, but the girls are worth it." He gave an 'okay' sign, and Andrew was about to open his mouth. "And no, there was no rice throwing going on at the clubs."

Houston angrily got off the phone, then shoved Andrew's ass off the desk. "Hello? We still have passengers to take care of." He turned to a nosy First Class passenger. "What can I help you with, sir?"

The passenger with the giant egg hat spoke while facing backwards. "One ticket please." Another passenger behind him turned him around. "Oh, right. One ticket please. And the guy behind me is my guest." He dragged his fellow egghead friend beside him, but this time his hat was rotten themed.

"I'm sorry, guests are for Admiral's Club only." Houston replied.

"Don't make me call my dad, he owns a large corporation that could take you guys down." He leaned towards Houston's face and raised his eyebrow. "I believe you heard of, _Builderman_?"

Houston rolled his eyes. "Yes, I feel sorry for your so-called granddad, because that's a stupid name." He pushed his head away from him with his index finger. "And that's the oldest trick in the book."

"And if you don't like that, then don't bother showing up." Kyle chimed in. The eggheads angrily muttered under their breaths and walked away from the line.

I just realized we forgot something. "W-w-wait guys! What plane are we using?" Houston and Kyle looked at each other in panic.

Andrew knew that Kirk would already be outside inspecting a random aircraft with the engineers. "Forget it, he's gone. Let's just see how it goes." He said with a slightly shaky voice. The rest of us nodded.

Another guy ran into the airport in panic. What was his deal? He shook his red and blue Kestrel polo, looked around for a bit, then ran to us and caught his breath.

"What happened? What did I miss?" he asked.

Matt turned around to him "Nothing much. What happened to you, Danny?"

Danny swept his ash-blonde hair. "You would never believe what happened. First my phone didn't charge in the middle of the night so it died, my alarm didn't work and I woke up an hour late. Then my car got a flat tire on my way here." The others seemed to not buy his excuses. I've been told that Danny is always late to work.

He continued. "Then a couple of minutes before, this nigger rear ended me so I have to take the bus home after this flight."

"What a tale, this happens every day, huh?" Houston smirked. Danny gave a slight nod. "I wonder how you got a promotion in the first place." He turned to glare at Matt, who was back to having a lippy-style threesome. He noticed and stopped what he was doing.

"Sorry ladies." He said while he pulled away the giggling girls off his shoulder. "Got a job to get back to." He smiled and walked towards us.

"Actually, we just wanted you to work today." Kyle said.

"—So we won't have to get complaints from passengers listening to a threesome in the lavatory." Andrew laughed for a bit and stopped. He looked around to realize he was the only flight attendant available for this flight.

A veteran flight attendant walked in, pulling her miniature luggage. She survived the rigorous six-week American Airlines flight training course in Dallas, Texas. Six weeks of learning everything from how to arm and disarm door slides, to serving First Class meals, to even saving passengers' lives in the event of a (hopefully non-existent) emergency. Here she is, on her 178th trip, excited-yet-nervous. It may have been only 8:30AM, but she had gone to bed extra early to ensure she was there for her 'show-time'. Especially since this was her first trip after she overstayed her visit to Disney World, two months ago. She tied her silky orinthian blue hair into a bun, and walked towards me.

"Holy, shit. Another flight attendant." Andrew widened his eyes. "Another _girl_." She took noticed and giggled at him, he flushed.

Kyle introduced her to us. "Andrew, Drake, that's Kitty. She's been here for a while." He gestured her to us. "Kitty, this is Andrew and Drake. Our newest flight attendant and captain."

"Hello, nice to meet you." She said, and put up a peace sign. She started to go to the gate to continue her game of Neko Atsume, while she waited for check-in to be done. I went after her and tapped her shoulder.

* * *

An hour later, we chatted the whole time in the now empty Admirals Club lounge while I was supposed to be conducting the pre-flight checklist, with Kirk, who was nowhere to be seen. We stared at each other face to face.

"And I call this, Marvin's Room!" I said. We both laughed for a while until all we heard was silence in the lounge, with the ambient lights shining down on us.

"Hey, um. Uh..." I stuttered. Kitty turned her head and leaned closer.

"Wanna ride on my 787?" I said quickly, hoping that she didn't hear. She laughed hysterically. "Sorry, uh. This is how my friend hits on girls. I hope I didn't leave a bad impression on you."

Kitty replied "Why? I like you when you're being yourself."

"Really? Wha- So you're saying you like me?" She nodded. Score!

She brought her chair closer to me. "Hey, why don't we relax just before we start boarding?" I nodded. She blushed as I praised her as I ran hands on her face. We started to lean in, when suddenly, Houston, Matt, Kyle, and Andrew barged into the lounge.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"WHERE IS THE PLANE?"

"WE'RE GONNA BE LATE." They all exclaimed. I think they all saw me and just waited for a moment for me to be cockblocked.

Then, we all heard a loud, squeaking sound of the raked tips of a 787 grinding against the glass. This, was all Kirk, trying to line up with the jetway. We all ran out with horror. There's a 50 foot streak across the terminal, tears along the bridge, with some chipped paint on the glass. To add more trouble, this was one of the freshly painted fleet.

* * *

 ** _Author's note:_**

 _Hello! It's been a long weekend, I tried to add a shipping but I fear this won't work lmao. I honestly don't know where the plot will be going but bear with me. Thanks for reading!_

 _Usc: Will drake get his heart broken later?  
Me: Maybe._


	8. Know yourself

_We were standing at A1, where a Boeing 787 took off. Approximately two hours after check-in, we expected a handful of people, Andrew was raped by customer service inquiries and complaints at the counter. We were delayed by almost an hour after Kirk damaged the wings. Kyle opened the door to the jetway to find an enormous crowd of angry children._ _It was a massive group — and I mean massive, there were about 300 people crowding around the gate. Some weren't even planning to go to the flight._

 _"HURRY THE FUCK UP WE WANNA BOARD!" They yelled. We had to pry them off the counter, and Andrew._

 _I was a bit bewildered to see so many passengers, but my instinct was that this is my job, and I have to get used to it._ _Alas, this quickly became impossible: for the passengers told all their friends via social media. So they all came running to witness the voyage. I mean it wasn't bad, but we can't have a flying Titanic._

 _Kirk and I had a problem just before we were going to cruise. We were already low on fuel, we also planned to land sooner but wind shear got in the way. We_ _initiated a go-around, but we were directed back into a holding pattern by air traffic controllers who were unaware of our low fuel situation. We didn't land back at Vivamus. We landed ON it._

 _BlueLogik: Staff meeting at Vivamus. Next week._  
 _JJ78F: AHHHHHHHHHHHH_

* * *

April 15th, 2016

"Look at this mess!" Kyle exclaimed. All that's left is a shell, bent screws and tarnished steel beams. We walked around a heap of unrecognizable parts. There's a few pieces of aluminum sliding and carpeting that smelt of jet fuel. And here and there is someone's weird looking hat, shoe, or some other things of what this airport used to mean.

Houston took out three cards, with drawings of the sun, a birthday cake, and a candle.

"What do these have in common?" he asked.

"It's hot." I replied.

"Heat." said Matt.

"They were drawn by a faggot named Houston." said Andrew.

"What's burning on the sun?" asked Houston.

"Fire." said Kirk.

"What happens when you add a D to the end of fire?"

"Fir—Hey!"

"That's what's gonna happen to us when Jaden finds out." Houston said, he looked up at a huge gap of what used to be the ceiling.

Kyle went to the counter beside the jetway. "No he won't." He pressed a button under the chair that was intact during the crash, where Andrew was standing. Everything in the airport was magically restored. It's like nothing ever happened, or the time before check-in started. "These things happen all the time." We all looked at him in astonishment. Nobody ever told us about a regeneration button.

"Let's try not to let this happen again, at least not for a while." Kyle said as he tried to conceal it back under the chair.

* * *

After we dusted ourselves off, more staff ran in to see the commotion.

"What happened?!" One ran in panic.

"We heard a boom and we just had to come straight away!" Another ran in but he became very exhausted.

"Not much." Andrew replied. "Apparently, these things will be daily life." He wiped a sweat off his forehead.

Matt walked up to the shivering boy without breaking contact with his phone. "You're James (iFlights), right?" The boy nodded, Matt finally gave him a noogie. "How is my little frenchie croissant flight attendant?"

"I moved to Ca-Ca- _ACHOO_! Canada. So I didn't know what was going on during the past month, then I go on the chat to see Kyle demoted me. It was so cold up there."

"Oh, let me promote you back. I assume you know what you're doing." James nodded. "I will ask Kitty to train you again, just in case."

The other guy, named Juanito, was resting on a chair, nearly closing his eyes. "I was working at my other job for 15 hours straight yesterday." He yawned. "Then I only had 5 hours of sleep and worked another 7 hours." he almost collapsed.

"Sounds like slavery." I remarked.

"Nah, it was only yesterday."

Matt then came to us for help. "Guys, any of you know how to dance?" We all exchanged glances and bursted out laughing.

"We're from American Airlines, not Dancing With The Stars!" Houston sneered.

"Please, I wanna sweep Dana off her feet."

"Whoa whoa wait." I stopped him. "Snapchat-filter girl?" Matt nodded. "First she's your fuckbuddy, and now she's your girlfriend?" He nodded again. "I'm surprised _you_ didn't get arrested yet." The others stifled their laughter.

"Fine. At least watch me and see what you think." Matt brought out some speakers and placed his phone on the dock.

Houston still covered his mouth "I haven't seen it yet but I already want to be blind."

Matt turned on some tango music, he also brought out a rose. The rest of us were screaming on the inside. Suddenly, a familiar tune came to my ears. Tango, La Cumparsita and my foot started tapping along on its own volition.

* * *

The music started playing. Slowly and quietly at first, then louder and faster as the Matt headed towards the blank space, meeting at half way. He stopped. Music cut short. His eyes locked at someone, but I wasn't sure who. Houston and Andrew looked like they were going to die.

The music set off again as the he slowly, yet forcefully pulled the the imaginary body closer, his right arm settled in mid-air; while his left one grasped in strong yet sensual clasp. It takes two to tango, he stopped. Matt noticed and shot Kyle a wide grin. Matt holds his other hand out to Kyle, and bowed lightly.

Kyle looked at him a little askance. He can't be serious. He is serious, I realized as Andrew, Houston, Kirk, James and Juanito stared at them in the middle of the terminal, as he took his hand and pulled him over. Kyle started to protest "What the fuck is Matt doing?" he thought, but his words were cut off as Matt blocked his mouth with the long stem of the rose. Kyle glared at him as he positioned their arms and before they realized that this was intentional.

"Just wanted to test it out. Is it good?" Matt asked him.

"Uhh. Sure." Kyle muttered.

I am surprised that neither of them stepped on each other's feet. Matt found himself lifting Kyle's leg, bent it at the knee, his feet grazed against the back of his leg as he bent backwards in his arms. The rest of us stared with our jaws dropped to the floor. What the actual fuck are we looking at?

"One more dance before you go," Matt whispered as he pulled Kyle close and I listened to the song that is now coming up and contemplate the possibility of karma, or a conspiracy. What did I do to deserve to witness this? Oh no, Matt was about to _sing_.

 _The sun is shinin' everyday_

 _Clouds never get in the way for you and me_

 _I've known you just a week or two_

 _But baby I'm so into you_

 _Can hardly breathe_

As Matt stopped singing, the song faded out and he looked into Kyle's eyes. He noticed the intense look Matt was directing at him. Matt drew him closer and his eyelids drift shut as Matt landed a kiss on his lips. Rational thought already flew out the window as Kyle felt his eyes bulge from the feeling on his lips on Matt's. Kyle sealed his lips shut while Matt's tongue was slowly trying and failing to explore his mouth. Kyle let go in fear.

"I can't be arsed to do something. So I'm just gonna say you're fired, Matt."

We still stared at them, it's like the scene turned us into stone. They were the Medusa twins. Juanito passed out and collapsed on the floor.

"But.. But why? I thought we're friends?"

"We were, then you crossed the line." Kyle grabbed Matt's stuff and threw them at him. "Thanks for your service." Matt picked them up and tearfully walked through the terminal.

* * *

 _ **Author's note:** Well this was intense af. Was it internal homophobia? Or do they have real feelings? We'll never know, because I will never write this kind of shit again. Thanks for reading!_

 _-Jenny_


	9. I get lonely too

_April 17th, 2016_

"Ahoj! To jsem já!"

We were preparing another flight when this guy came skipping through the terminal in with a grin on his face. He saluted us with his dark red beret, while his CSA pin flashed across the room. Then, his cheerful tirade ended with a yawn.

"Allon, what the heck does that mean?" Kirk asked.

"And why are you so happy?" Andrew joined in.

"I got to visit my grandma in the Czech Republic." Allon did a mini dance. "And, I found out that my school was infested with termites and sewage problems so I'm off for the rest of the year!" He stopped. "Oh yeah, it means hello it's me in Czech."

"Hello is getting so old." I remarked.

"Not as old as Drake." Allon replied. "I tried listening to three of his songs and they're all shit." I scowled at him.

He headed back to the gate and turned back at us. "Anyway, I'm going back to Václav Havel."

"Vaclap havon what now?" Kirk attempted to pronounce what he said.

"Václav Havel, it's an airport in the Czech Republic. My airline is doing a massive reform." He waved his beret at us. Na viděnou!" We winced a little. "That means see you later."

Andrew went up to him, "See ya baby." He jokingly slapped Allon's ass and off he went.

* * *

A few minutes later, I got a couple of texts from a familiar person.

 _"Hey baby, I miss you." Ding!_

 _"I've been thinking about that special night for the last few months.."_

I stared at the texts for a brief moment. Check-in has already started, but I was so mesmerized that I forgot what I was supposed to do. It was Jenny, we knew each other before I worked for American Airlines. At this time, we were no longer friends with benefits, but she was also seeing a couple of other guys from within the company, while many others lusted for her in return. The thought of her being with them bothered me.

It's almost one month since I got hired and I should be prioritizing my aviation career. This situation has been infiltrating my mind constantly; feelings of anger, regret, lust, and jealousy? Come about. Jenny has been very open and honest about it when I ask questions. Most of the time when she tells me these things, I get a feeling of grief in my chest. To be honest, I was still very attracted to her; I was addicted, perhaps because of the sex, or the way she giggled when I played with her soft, long jet black hair.

I got a couple more texts, but it's from Kitty.

 _"Babe, can you tell Kyle and Houston that I'm running late?" Ding!_

 _"The train fucking sucks. Thanks, ily!"_

I clenched my phone in my hand. Kitty and I got along like fire and the first week was great — we met up last weekend and hung out, there were absolutely no problems and we were seriously so happy together. However, I she told me her parents were very controlling. They seemed very strict on how long she could spend out, made strict curfews, etc. Call me a douchebag but, I didn't know what to do.

"Hola!" I heard a faint voice from the gate. There, I saw Jenny talking to Kyle from the other side of the terminal.

* * *

We were cruising on a Boeing 737-800 to Toronto. Thank god we didn't crash yet. Kirk nearly forgot to turn off the gear while we were taking off and Houston freaked, but that wasn't much of a problem.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Captain has turned off the fasten seat belt sign, and you may now move around the cabin." Kitty spoke on the intercom. "In a few moments, the flight attendants will be passing around the cabin to offer you hot or cold drinks, as well as dinner. You can find the menu on the in-flight entertainment system, thank you." She ended with a smile.

Later, Jenny knocked on the cockpit door. Houston opened it, she walked over and almost leaned over me. "Would you guy like anything to eat or drink tonight?"

"No thanks." Kirk replied.

"Nope." said Houston.

"Uh, I'll have a steak dinner and wine." I said, Kirk cut me off.

"Drake, we're not supposed to have alcohol."

"Oh, alright." I muttered. "I'll have some orange juice."

Jenny made a smirk. "Okay, I'll serve you in 5 minutes." She winked at me, walked out, and gently closed the door. And five minutes later, I felt an urge, and not to pee either.

I told Kirk, "I'm gonna take a leak." he nodded. I walked down the cabin to see Andrew serving the Business Class passengers, and Kitty serving Economy at the back. She smiled and blew me a kiss, I pretended to catch it and smiled back at her. I glanced at the lavatory switching the lock from occupied to vacant, then I nervously walked in.

* * *

"Hi Drake," Jenny said with a smile. She dropped it when she realized her surroundings. There was no one else but me and her.

"Hey Jen," I replied in his low husky voice, sending shivers down her spine. I go closer and wrapped my arms around her and started to run my hands over the front of her body: over her arms, across her tummy, up her sides, across her chest, up to her neck. When I reached her neck, I gave her throat a slight squeeze. Jenny pushed away.

"I have something to tell you, I'm just not sure of how to put it," she said quietly while averting my eyes. Jenny saw this out of the corner of her eye, but took a few moments to form her words. While attempting, she became distracted by me. She found herself leaning by the sink, closer to me, but I wasn't moving away. With the satisfaction that I was completely comfortable she continued.

"I miss you." She quietly said, within seconds she shed a tear in her sparkling brown eyes. I bit my lip and tried to respond while my chest became smaller, and a little more painful. I had huge regrets moving on, with nothing more to our relationship. In the back of my mind, I felt alone, even when I had Kitty around.

I was very lonely, and I've never been in a real relationship. I've never had someone who legitimately loved me over anyone else in their life. I kept thinking that eventually I would find someone who does, but some days I just felt like giving up. Meanwhile, this song has been stuck playing in my head for days:

 _Waited on you for so long_

 _Too many days since January_

 _I'm still sitting here alone_

 _We shoulda did this already_

 _Said I gotta email today_

"I miss you too." I responded. I wanted to tell her that I was seeing someone else, but for some reason, I couldn't. I held her warm soft hands and pulled her closer, "Now come here, babygirl."

Jenny smiled a bit and looked up at me. "I've been holding this in for a while now," she raised her head and brought her lips closer to his until we touched. She paused in haste, waiting for a response. I placed his hand on the small of her neck and applied a little more pressure on her lips. I felt her heart thumping; she was sure I could hear it. As my tongue slid across her bottom lip, begging for entrance, her body sent off millions of pleasure endorphins, and she allowed me.

 _Kinda thought that you, forgot about me_

 _But I wanna hit you back to say_

 _Just like you, I get lonely.._

I moved my mouth back down to her neck, this time adding my tongue to the treatment, as I kneaded her breasts, massaging, squeezing, pinching at her nipples.

Someone started banging at the door. Apparently, Andrew needed to go while we were in there for the last 20 minutes. We were still at it when the knocking became louder, faster and demanding. He shouted "Hello?!" but I didn't hear anything through the exciting session that Jenny and I had.

Then, the impatient Andrew managed to open the door, with Kitty behind him.

* * *

 _ **Author's note:** Hello, and welcome back to Bullshit with Irre! Just kidding._

 _If you were expecting for comedy that would take up the whole chapter, then please stop reading. This was supposed to get depressing and boring eventually, I wanted to write something like this for a very long time. I also had no idea what to do with Allon, sorry Moore! D: Anyway, here is sad Drake (thanks for nagging me, Usc)._

 _And thanks for reading!_


	10. Credits and other notes

_This is a reference since **many people asked where and when the fuck are they going to be added** to the story. If you are not added in the long run, then I either don't like you, don't know you, or don't know the right time to add you appropriately. If you'd like to be added soon, please let me know._

This list will be updated as time passes.

 *** = Not returning/cameo**

* * *

 **LISTED BY ORDER OF APPEARANCE/MENTIONED:**

 **Last updated: 05/29/2016**

 **CHAPTER 1:**

Usctrojan18  
 _main_

TheAvionicJames  
 _recurring_

JJ78F  
 _main from ch. 1-5_  
 _recurring from ch. 7  
_ _last appearance - ch. 8_ _  
_

irresistible  
 _recurring_  
 _last appearance - ch. 10_

Uninvolved  
 _main from ch. 1-5, **10-15**_  
 _last appearance - ch. 5  
_ _last mentioned - ch. 6_ _  
_

ifJaden  
 _main from ch. 1-5, **10-15**_  
 _last appearance - ch.5  
_ _last mentioned - ch. 8_ _  
_

 **CHAPTER 2:**

CorvetteZ51  
 _main from ch. 2-5,_ ** _11-15_**  
 _last appearance - ch. 5  
_ _last mentioned - ch. 6_ _  
_

* landope  
 _main from ch. 2-5_  
 _last appearance - ch. 5  
_ _last mentioned - ch. 6_ , _**14**  
_

* Dana (JJ's crush and OC)  
 _recurring  
_ _last appearance - ch. 7  
_ _last mentioned - ch. 8_ _  
_

 **CHAPTER 3:**

BlueLogik  
 _recurring from ch. 3-5_  
 _main from ch. 6  
_ _last appearance - ch. 9_ _  
_ _last mentioned - ch. 9_ _  
_

AeronauticalSchmit  
 _recurring  
_ _last appearance - ch. 5  
_ _last mentioned - ch. 6_

 **CHAPTER 4:**

* BtwItsTiger  
 _recurring from ch. 4-5, **10-15**_  
 _last appearance - ch. 5  
_ _last mentioned - ch. 6_ _  
_

 **CHAPTER 5:**

rabidbuttman  
 _recurring_ _  
_

 **CHAPTER 6:**

canadianspirit1  
 _main from ch. 6  
_ _last appearance - ch. 9_ _  
_

Electr0Matron  
 _main from ch. 6  
_ _last mentioned - ch. 9_ _  
_

FederationAviator  
 _recurring  
_ _last appearance - ch. 9_ _  
_

 **CHAPTER 7:**

Nood563  
 _recurring_ _  
_

whathekickboxer21  
 _recurring_ _  
_

TealKitten  
 _recurring  
_ _last appearance - ch. 9_ _  
_

 **CHAPTER 8:**

iFlights  
 _recurring_

juanito506  
 _recurring_

 **CHAPTER 9:**

* TheMoorePeople  
 _cameo_

 **CHAPTER 10:**

Iceman400  
 _cameo_

* * *

 _And again, this is based off of real events on Roblox and my memory. Apologies for any inaccuracies shown in the story, I researched the topic the best that I could, and this was done as a third party perspective. While the characters are very real in the group, they **DO NOT** represent their actual personalities on Roblox nor in real life._

 **Everything is a joke.**

 _Thanks for reading!_

 _And thank you to Usctrojan18 for the ongoing support and advice! :)_


End file.
